


Purgatory Is Not For Angels

by FallenAngel_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Purgatory, Dean in Purgatory, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Protective Dean Winchester, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel_Dean/pseuds/FallenAngel_Dean
Summary: After Dean finds Cas in Purgatory, they spend the next few months trying to figure a way out, in that time some certain feeling are revealed between Dean and Cas, and after a mission goes terribly wrong they end up on their own, with Benny dead they have lost all hope until they find a certain map Benny created in case he died with a letter to go along with it





	Purgatory Is Not For Angels

Dean walks closely to Cas, relief flooding his veins no matter where they are, Hell, Heaven, or Purgatory Dean will always be relieved to find the angel alive and well especially since he thought the angel had died, even though he didn't think they had angel blades in Purgatory, but anything is possible right?

They walk a couple of miles trying to find somewhere to spend the night, killing the random Vamps and werewolf's that decide they wanna jump out at them "Cas!" Dean throws his backup blade to the angel, Cas snatches it quickly, swinging it and decapitating the Vamp in one swift move, the body falls with a thud, Dean and Benny take out the other two together, it's a fairly easy fight especially since Cas is here now. Dean looks over at Cas huffing a small laugh, a little hint of a smile present on his face.  
"Good to have you with us buddy" Dean goes in for another hug, he can't help it.. the relief is just so overwhelming. Cas returns the hug resting his head lightly on Dean's shoulder "Alright we should get going it's gonna be dark soon" Benny's thick southern accent brings then back to reality  
"Yeah let's go" Dean says walking forward, Cas looks after Dean for a second, his heart beating faster than normal, before he follows keeping a look out for any threats  
They find a small cave near the south end and decide (after checking it for monsters to huddle up there for the night, Benny volunteers to keep look out while Dean and Cas go get some rest; even though there really is no resting, everyone is on constant alert; Dean leads the way to the back of the cave, Cas following close behind  
"Welcome to my lovely hotel" Dean jokes sliding down onto the cold cave ground "It is quite nice" Cas jokes back, making Dean look up at the angel in surprise. "So Cas whata been up to" Dean asks as Cas slides down next to the hunter "Oh not much just trying to stay alive" Cas looks at the ground, fiddling with a small rock "And for what ever reason i'm cut off from heaven so i sleep now" Cas abandons the rock with sigh, leaning back against the cold wall. "Damn welcome to the club" Dean attempts to lighten the mood  
"I used to belong to a much better club" Cas says, sadness straining his voice "Now i'm useless" 

"Hey..Hey don't say that" Dean turns to face Cas "Cas you're the best thing that's happened to me since...shit since i met Benny" Cas looks at Dean, his eyes glassy and sad "Dean..I'm not good to have with you...you..you should have just left me" Cas looks away from Dean his voice catching on that last word  
"Cas" Dean Tries to look Cas in the face but Cas just turns even further away  
"Cas look at me" Dean demands Cas slowly looks at Dean his eyes red rimmed, Small tears streaming down his face "Oh Cas" Dean whispers wiping his thumb across the angels cheek "All of my..my emotions are much stronger here since i'm cut off from-" Cas can't finish his sentence, his voice trembling. Cas wipes aggressively at his eyes "I'm sorry Dean i know you don't need this" Cas looks down at his lap, sorrow in his voice. "Cas it's okay, I want you here..Shit i need you here" and with that sentence, the tears increase, Cas seems so overwhelmed with emotion  
he looks back away from Dean trying to compose himself 

"Come here" Dean pulls Cas close to him listening as Cas sobs quietly into his shoulder "Shhh it's okay..it will be alright" Dean soothes, hes had to do this with Sam before when things just got.....so bad  
Cas grips Dean's jacket, tangling his hand into it and holding on, Cas lets out a broken sob as Dean pulls him closer  
Dean has never seen the angel like this before, and God help him it hurts, it hurts to watch a warrior of God break down and sob in pain, It hurts to listen to the broken cries that are pleading for help, the cries that ask 'Why?'  
Dean's now beginning to tear up, he tries to compose himself and stay strong but a few stray tears stream down his face  
Cas sniffs, his sobs coming to a halt.  
"I'm so sorry Dean" Cas whispers "You should't have to deal with this"  
Dean almost laughs, he cares so much about the angel..hell he loves him and to hear Cas say that he shouldn't have to deal with this? it's like telling a mom, she shouldn't have to deal with her child when he's sick  
"Cas...i'm here, and i'm not going anywhere"  
Cas looks up at Dean his eyes red and his face soaked in tears, there's something in is eyes, something Dean recognizes....It's how Sam used to look at Jessica  
"Dean" Cas says simply, his voice filled with something along the lines of hope  
Dean takes the chance, he leans in ever so slightly, not quite making contact "Cas" he whispers  
they are basically breathing the same air, Cas bites his lip looking between Dean's forest eyes and his lips  
"Dean, where is this going?" Cas asks. Dean nearly laughs again, because it's pretty obvious where this is going  
"I don't know i just feel like....i'm gonna kiss you" Dean whispers the last part and then closes the distance, Cas hesitates at first before kissing back  
Dean's mind is going wild, his heart is racing as he moves his hand to the back of Cas's neck, deepening the kiss  
Cas moans into Dean's mouth as Dean's tongue looks for entrance, which Cas grants willingly  
They stay like that for a long while, just their tongues exploring each other, lips slotted together and moving in sync. Dean finally break the kiss because....well he need air  
Cas looks deep into Dean's eyes with that look again...the look Sam used to give Jessica  
Dean pulls Cas in and wraps both his arms around him and squeezing "Welcome back" Dean whispers, smiling into the crook of Cas's neck  
Cas yawns and blinks his eyes when Dean pulls back "Yeah i guess we should get some sleep huh" Dean looks around the rocky cave, not finding anywhere that look to comfortable, Dean pulls off one of his jackets and lays it on the ground as a make shift pillow for him and Cas  
Dean lays his head down on it, while Cas just stares at him  
Dean extends his arms offering Cas into the embrace, Cas gladly lays down his head on Deans chest, with Deans arms around his shoulders  
"Good night Cas" Dean whispers into the crown of his surprisingly soft hair  
Cas yawns once more "Goodnight Dean" 

Cas falls asleep to the sound of Dean's heartbeat, and Dean falls asleep to the sound of Cas's breathing and the feel of the comforting warmth in the cold cave

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! i have been posting alot of fics lately but this one came to my mind right as i was about to fall asleep and i just HAD to write it, any reviews are welcomed! let me know if i should continue this fic and if yes then i will have the next chapter up as soon as i can <3 keep fighting


End file.
